Warlord Zsinj
Zsinj's Empire is one of the 8 playable factions in Imperial Civil War History To add Galactic Conquest In Era I-II Era I GC: Endor Aftermath: The battle of Endor has left the Empire in shambles, caused infighting within its political and military branches and allowing the New Republic to make several key gains. The Pentastar Alignment, Zsinj, Eriadu Authority and Greater Maldrood all hope to establish themselves as the legitimate successors to the Empire, and have the benefit of starting with their territory already consolidated. Capital - Serenno Bacta War: After the fall of Coruscant, elements within the New Republic differed on what should be their course of action. As she left the planet, Isard on the Lusankya unleashed the Krytos Virus, a bioweapon developed by Evir Derricote which targeted non-humans. Isard then took Thyferra, allowing her to control the galaxy's supply of healing bacta. Wedge Antilles and Rogue Squadron wanted to raid Thyferra for the Bacta and focus on removing Isard, but the New Republic instead chose to target Warlord Zsinj, believing him to be the greater threat. Despite this, Antilles and Rogue Squadron still undertook the mission to cure the virus. This GC primarily sees the Imperial Remnant and New Republic fighting over the core worlds, with Zsinj waiting at the edges of the galaxy to strike. Capital - Serenno Era II GC: Hunt for Zsinj: After the delays of the Bacta War, the New Republic is able to fully turn its attention to Warlord Zsinj. Zsinj posed such a threat as to prompt an alliance between the New Republic, the Imperial forces under Teren Rogriss, and the Hapes Consortium. After Zsinj was dealt with, the Imperial forces under Teren Rogriss and the New Republic forces under Han Solo continued on to deal with Greater Maldrood, whose leader, Treuten Teradoc, used the death of Zsinj to absorb much of his territory and forces and declare himself the High Admiral of the Mid Rim. Capital - Dathomir Heroes Warlord Zsinj - Space: Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Iron Fist Zsinj's initial rise to prominence came when he hunted down and killed his mother, Admiral Maarisa Zsinj, after she refused to hand over command of her ship. Affter the Battle of Yavin, Zsinj was granted both the rank of Admiral and command of an Executor class, Brawl, which he rechristened Iron Fist. He would soon become the High Admiral of Crimson Command, and Grand Moff of the Queli Oversector based on Taris, which he incorporated as a key portion of his territory after Endor. His actual position as "Warlord" within the Empire under Palpatine was used to legitimize his command after Palpatine's death, while he still swore loyalty to the Empire, thereby popularizing its use by other pretenders. General Melvar - Ground: HAVw A6 Juggernaut Fanatically loyal to Emperor Palpatine, and with an obsessive love for the Empire, General Melvar became Warlord Zsinj’s top General after the Battle of Endor, spearheading many intelligence operations for his new commander. Reputed to be extremely sadistic, Melvar had his fingernails replaced with cuticle implants to provide him with an immediate torture device. Captain Raslan - Space: Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Razor's Kiss - Recruit from Kuat Raslan was a highly intelligent and competent officer loyal to Warlord Zsinj. During the attempt to capture the still-under-construction Executor-class Razor's Kiss at Kuat, Raslan led a team on a Lambda shuttle to hijack the vessel. Note: This mission did fail in the EU, however part of the point of the Warlords is to give the players the opportunity to succeed where these Warlords failed in canon. Gethzerion - Ground - Recruit from Dathomir Gethzerion was the ruthless founder and leader of the Dathomiri Nightsisters. When the Millennium Falcon crashed on Dathomir, Gethzerion cooperated with Zsinj to capture Han and Leia. When confronted by Luke Skywalker and her niece Tenneial Djo, she fled the planet and her shuttle was destroyed on orders from Warlord Zsinj. Terrinald Screed - Space: Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, Demolisher A hero of the Clone Wars and commander of the first Victory Fleet in the Galactic Republic. After the death of Palpatine, Screed carved out his own Warlord kingdom and allied himself with former rival Warlord Zsinj, who ultimately had him executed. Admiral Apwar Trigit - Space: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Implacable Formerly an Imperial officer, the self-styled Admiral Trigit would leave the Empire’s service after the apparent death of Ysanne Isard. Independent but lacking the resources to carve his own empire, Trigit hired his ship out to Zsinj and placed himself under the Warlord’s command. Captain Zurel Darillian - Space: Modified CR90 Corvette, Night Caller The Night Caller is a heavily modified CR90 Corvette. Its commander, Zurel Darillian, is a meticulous former intelligence officer who was exiled from his home planet, Coruscant, after it was lost to the New Republic. Darillian is primarily responsible for taking diplomatic actions on behalf of Zsinj towards those Zsinj wished to recruit for his Empire. Tetran Cowall - Space: False 181st Squadron Tetran Cowall was a former holodrama star who joined Zsinj in order to impersonate Baron Soontir Fel when he was unable to find other work. His rival, Garik "Face" Loran of Rogue Squadron, a former actor himself, said he was a man of "no perceivable acting skills" although he was able to convince Rogue Squadron he was the true commander of the 181st. Teubbo the Hutt, Economist- Galactic Little is known about Teubbo, other than that Teubbo was a Hutt employed as an economist by Warlord Zsinj. Inquisitor Lanu Pasiq - Ground When Darth Vader was hunting down the remaining jedi after Order 66, Lanu Pasiq was among the first of a new group of dark jedi called the Inquisitors being trained to assist him. In this capacity she worked closely with Antinnis Tremayne and Imperial Intelligence Director Armand Isard, father of Ysanne Isard. After Endor, she allied herself with Warlord Zsinj. Rear Admiral Llon Banjeer - Space: Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser In the early days after the Battle of Endor, Admiral Llon Banjeer was an ally of Warlord Zsinj and used his bulk cruisers to attack the New Republic shipyards at Hast. After the fall of Zsinj's Empire and the final death of Emperor Palpatine, Banjeer was part of the Interim Ruling Council and a backer of Carnor Jax. In space he commands a Quasar. Admiral Angela Krin - Space: Lucrehulk-class Battleship, Resolute - Recruit from Etti IV Angela Krin gained prominence as the Corporate Sector officer in charge of enforcing the Endregraad quarantine in 19 ABY. She was also responsible for thwarting the plans of Hutt groups. Note: Krin was never directly affiliated with Zsinj, and was instead a member of the CSA navy. Since Zsinj controls the CSA, we've extrapolated to using her a s a recruitable hero for Zsinj. Resolute may be switched to her initial Invincible-class version if we decide to use that ship class. Units Space Unit Roster: Executor-class Star Dreadnought Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, Lucrehulk-class Battleship, Allegiance-class Battlecruiser Victory I-class Star Destroyer, Victory II-class Star Destroyer, Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser, Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, Nebulon-B2 Frigate, Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser, CR90 Corvette Unique Fighters: TIE Raptor Ground Unit Roster: AT-TE, HAVw A6 Juggernaut, AT-AA IDT, SPMA-T, 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank, Century Tank (TIE Crawler) AT-ST, TIE ap-1 (TIE Mauler), IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank Raptor Troopers, Imperial Shock Trooper, Droideka, Raptor Scouts Category:Factions